Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Therefore, there is a continuing need for gaming machine manufacturers to continuously develop new games and improved gaming enhancements that will attract frequent play through enhanced entertainment value to the player.
One concept that has been successfully employed to enhance the entertainment value of a game is the concept of a “secondary” or “bonus” game that may be played in conjunction with a “basic” game. The bonus wagering game may comprise any type of game, either similar to or completely different from the basic wagering game, which is entered upon the occurrence of a selected event or outcome in the basic wagering game. Generally, bonus wagering games provide a greater expectation of winning than the basic wagering game and may also be accompanied by more attractive or unusual video displays and/or audio. Bonus wagering games may additionally award players with “progressive jackpot” awards that are funded, at least in part, by a percentage of coin-in from the gaming machine or a plurality of participating gaming machines.
Regardless of whether the bonus wagering game is triggered, all outcomes on the wagering game may be represented by a plurality of symbols. The symbols may be, for example, cards symbols, dice symbols, reel symbols, and so forth, depending on the particular type of gaming machine. Each symbol typically has a predefined payoff amount associated with it that is awarded to the player when the symbol appears in a certain configuration in the outcome. In a video slot machine, for example, three cherry symbols in a row results in a certain payoff amount to the player. This payoff amount, however, is typically tied to the symbol for at least the duration of the wagering game session and possibly permanently. That is to say, in existing wagering games, each symbol typically has only one payoff amount associated with the symbol and that payoff amount does not change.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need to develop gaming machines with new types of wagering games and enhanced game features that are less predictable to satisfy the demands of players and operators.